Adhelin Holt
|alias = *Addy *The Maven''Lady, is her preferred title and style of address though some who may know her 'The Maven' from her younger years when she ran a mercenary company called Shiv and Silver. |race = Human (1/4th Quel'dorei)|class = Priest, Rogue |gender = Female|age = 30|height = 1.72 m / 5'8"|weight = 152 lbs|residence = Braemar Keep, Redridge Mountains|birthplace = Vandermar Village, Lordaeron|guild = House HoltWyrmrest Accord Adhelin - WoW Armory |alignment= Lawful Evil |affiliations = House of Nobles Ravenholdt Order of Divination Shiv and Silver |faction = Alliance}} Lady '''Adhelin Máire Holt ' (born April 20thAdhelin Holt Profile - Tumblr, 3 ADP) is the current matriarch of House of Holt, Duchess of Braemar Keep, and a prominent peeress of the Duskwood aristocracy. Her existence is one steeped in rumors and controversy, reputed for both her beauty and formidable sway. Despite being born in Lordaeron, she was brought to Stormwind as an infant and raised solely in the southern reach of the Kingdom, under the looming shroud of Duskwood; her family loyal to the Wrynn dynasty. Biography Early life Adhelin Máire Holt and her fraternal twin, Ardan Holt, were born April 20th, 4 ADP, to Count Darcassian Holt and his wife, the Countess Anelise Holt in Vandermar Village, Lordaeron. Adhelin was born first by only four minutes. She was the third-born of eight siblings, which included her two elder brothers—Natharen and Kaidren, her twin—Ardan, as well as her four younger siblings—Dechlan, Rinoha, Eryn, and Itraeis. As the first born daughter of the Holt family it would fall upon her and the proceeding Holt women to be groomed for their future spousal arrangements. Well-groomed, well-educated, and relatively cultured she is fluent in Thalassian, and partially fluent in Darnassian in addition to the Common tongue. Now at nearly thirty, she is the matriarch of the entire Holt family. She is responsible for overseeing the safety and security of those beneath the Holt banner, in addition to keeping the Holt name free of scandal and distaste, as well as ensuring the longevity of the Holt dynasty. If someone were to ask how she felt she was doing, she would be the first one to tell you that she's doing an awful job. Physical appearance It is not widely known but the Holt family does hold some elven peerage to their line, most of the family is taller than your average person. Standing at 5'8" her angular features and faintly tipped ears give way to her ancestry, her hair is fairly long and frequently dyed a dark brown almost black, and her eyes hold this peculiar blazing amber hue; a slim but curvy frame round out her figure. A deep wound scar at the lower left side of her back, just above her hip (only visible when shirtless or when wearing revealing attire). She also has a faint scar across the palm of her right hand that would indicate it was received in defense of an attack along with another scar under her right jaw towards her ear as though someone had held a knife to her throat but off to the side. Along her right side from upper rib to her hip is a tattoo imbued in shadow, a secretive branding of sorts. Adhelin keeps a small roll of bandages, two small jars of healing salves, two small vials, and two syringes in a modest hip satchel on her belt when in armored attire. Though more frequently than not you will find her in a tailored gown or dress of some sort to which she keeps on her person a thigh-sheath that houses a dagger. She also will often wear bracers to which house two throwing knives per each bracer. Personality and traits Charismatic, cunning and witty; takes her time to contemplate her actions and the possible reactions it will bring, along with the consequences. She is very observant and always appears calm and collected, even when she’s not. Very rarely does she lose her cool, especially publicly. Despite being of noble blood herself, she dislikes formalities, noble traits and titles. She is blunt, straight forward and passionate about the things she says and does, though by simply conversing with her one would easily tell she is well-versed as well as educated. Adhelin is a spitting image of her mother in every way, including her mannerisms and poise, or at least was. Now she’s more of a rebellious noble, with a flare; fiery persona and all. That said, she hasn’t quite given up the lavish lifestyle and extraordinary conveniences afforded to them. It’s easy to depict she is noble by the way she carries herself and in the way she speaks. She bodes a very cunning and sultry prowess, and one she’ll use to her advantage when necessary. Often cryptic, the woman you see speaks in a soft, calm yet confident manner. One might even find it alluring. Ahdelin carries herself with poise, stubborn to the core and persistent in every endeavor she takes on. Deft and precise with each step, her actions are often calculated and deliberate. It is a rare sight to see her in anything formal, and highly prefers her well-tailored leather armor and blades which look to be exceptionally crafted and could give one the impression she comes from wealth. She has basic knowledge of field medicine and is capable of disinfecting and suturing wounds. Philosophy The entirety of the Holt family runs on the express premise that the 'ends justify the means', and that sometimes includes the breaking of certain laws to achieve their ambitious goals; Adhelin is certainly no different. She, as do the others, will go to great lengths to preserve the bounds of the law if it can be helped but if it means she has to break a law or two to save the life of her family, friends or even strangers, she will do it. Life over law. Relationships The Holt family is pretty expansive, an almost accurate family tree can be found here. As far as relationships go, she's taken a few lovers over the years though has only ever been married once. At present she is betrothed to https://family-castellane.tumblr.com/ Fierro Castellane, a northern Lord from the Highlands of Arathi. She is also quietly associated with the remnants of Ravenholdt, active agents across the Kingdom, one of which was tasked to her protection, https://wraith-of-stromgarde.tumblr.com/ Smith. Notes and references Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Priest Category:Alliance Priest